vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyama Tatsuya
Summary In the alternate timeline, since the real Kira Hiroto is alive, he is known as Kiyama Tatsuya (or Hunter Foster in English). He is a forward for Eisei Gakuen in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, and later becomes a midfielder and a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Kiyama Tatsuya, Hunter Foster (English Dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Forward, Midfielder, Defender, No.10 & Captain (Eisei Gakuen), No.15 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer Player, Energy Projection, Pseudo-Flight, Fire Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Comparable to other charaters in 1st Season of Original Series) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Should be stronger than before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily blitzes Norika with Ryuusei Blade) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, several meters with hissatsu Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'From Original Series' **'Ryuusei Blade:' In 2018 Version, Kiyama kicks a ball into the air and creates blue energy around the ball in mid air before jumping up and striking it with a powerful roundhouse kick, filling it with Atomic energy and delivering the blue-yellow colored meteor-like shot into the goal. Combination Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Cosmic Blaster:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Hiroto (2018), The users run together, crossing over so that one user runs behind the other. The front one jumps in the air, while the back one shoots the ball in the air like using Ryuusei Blade. The user that jumped crosses their arms and starts to glow golden, like with Zigzag Strike. The user then kicks the ball to the other user, who kicks the ball back again. This continues until a big black hole appears. The two users then come soaring down, kicking the hole, creating a big blast that aims for the goal. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'KARAKURA Dimension:' A combination catch hissatsu with Nishikage and Mizukamiya. First, the goalkeeper smashes their fists together, forming a moon-shaped symbol aura with purple electricity around it. Two other defenders next to the goalkeeper leap upwards and together form an expanding ball of blue energy. The moon-shaped symbols start to rain downwards from the sky as the goalkeeper waves his arms to generate many shiny crystal diamonds like a dome shield around him. If the save is successful, the shoot will hit one crystal and reflect and reverberate inside the crystal dome, eventually slowing down and halting in the goalkeeper's hands. Key: Ares no Tenbin | Orion no Kokuin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Captains Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Tier 7